


Cookies & Milk (Intentó ser un PeterxAll, terminó siendo un Starker con invitados especiales)

by LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: #AllWeWantForChristmasIsSpidey, Fluf, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Merry Christmas, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, Smut, Starker, Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, orgia, peterxall, peterxrhodesxharleyxtony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Un libro con pequeños relatos en épocas navideñas.Mi corto, truncado y pequeño aporte al evento de la páginaThe Coffee of Dum-E#AllWeWantForChristmasIsSpidey
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Vision
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Bueno, este año vamos a intentar cosas nuevas, así que luego de padecer mi maldito propio evento y de no terminar —pero pasarla genial— con fictober de Harry Potter, vengo a pasarla bien en de otro eventiriligillo.

Este libro contendrá un poco de PeterxAll, así que a tomar con calma las ships and las que están a favor del multishipper pero del Peter fiel... me disculpo desde ya con sus pobres ojos. 

No creo que todas las historias terminen siendo con un tinte romántico _—pues #siemprecontralacorriente—_ pero es que intentaré de corazón respetar al máximo de mis capacidades las parejas que se presentaron para el evento. 

Este evento pertenece a: _**The coffee**_ _ **of**_ _ **Dum-E**_ (blog en facebook que hay que seguir porque menciona al poderoso Dum-E nuestro patrono de los robots y su glorioso contenido Starker) y se lo puede encontrar en diversas plataformas con el: **#AllWeWantForChristmasIsSpidey**

La idea es hacer todo el mes, pero bien sabemos todos que no poseo esa consistencia, asi que no esperemos mucho de mi.


	2. Día 1: Tony // Peter

Tony / Peter.   
Hace frío afuera, papi .  
Young Tony 

Para Peter no era difícil entender cómo mierda es que terminó en esas. Es que uno ponerse a discutir, en medio del sexo con su temperamental y quisquilloso novio…

Pero bueno, es que uno no podía decirle nada a ese chico en esos días. Tony estaba insoportable y Peter, que ya era un jodido adulto, no podía con él.

Se suponía que ahora que había entrado en la universidad, ese humor fastidioso que siempre traía se tendría que haber aplacado. Peter había parecido un zombie en sus días de facultad. El MIT hacía muchas cosas por uno y devolverle el equilibrio a su mente era el mayor. Y es que uno estudiaba tanto, terminaba tan agotado, que ni tiempo a comportarse como un niñato tenía.

Ah… pero obvio que Tony Stark era diferente.

Cuando Howard lo contrató para que se asegurara de que Tony estudiara, asistiera a clases y ni terminase expulsado, jamás se imaginó que terminaría siendo seducido por un chico de apenas pisaba los diecisiete años.

Seguro que su antiguo mentor tampoco imaginó que Peter iba a ser tan idiota como para dejarse enredar por el crio. O quizá sí. Quizá sí lo pensó y por eso lo eligió a él. Howard mil veces le dijo que era “un buen chico” y que “llegaría el día que hiciera feliz a su pareja”

Quizá el pobrecillo de Howard ya sabía que su hijo sería un dolor de trasero épico y monumental. Quizá el pobre bastardo se veía venir completamente que llegaría el día en que su hijo necesitará una pareja y que Peter sería el mejor partido por su paciencia y su bondad.

Eso y que Howard lo tenía en la nómica, claro. Peter era un partido hasta aceptable porque tenía un miedo atroz de ser despedido por malos tratos o abuso. Quizá Howard también pensó en eso.

—Tony! —grita golpeando la puerta de madera robusta, con sus dientes castañeando y la piel protestando— ¡Deja me entrar, _cariño_! —suplica, tragándose la maldición que quiere soltarle por ser tan berrinchudo— ¡Hace frío afuera, _papi_! —jura reemplazando con un mote tierno, tonto y algo denigrante, el real insulto que quería soltarle como lo era “maldito hijo de puta”.

— _¿Vas a volver a discutirme algo cuando estemos en la cama?_ —canturrea muy digno al otro lado de la puerta, dónde el gélido aire invernal de las montañas no lo fastidia.

Peter apretó los ojos y agradeció que la cabaña no tuviera otras hasta cientos de kilómetros a la redonda.

Lo agradeció, porque lo único que le dejó coger antes de sacarlo a las patadas de la cama fueron sus malditos interiores largos y una bufanda que técnicamente le arrojó en el rostro antes de pegar un portazo.

Peter pensó que decir que sí estaba descartado. Así requiriera todo de él mentir, debía hacerlo. ¿Cómo le diría que no? ¿Como decirle que lo corregiría siempre que fuera necesario, que se podía ir bien a la meirda?

No, es que la hipotermia era realmente un problema soplando aire helado que lo hería sin descanso.

—Joder Tony. No amor, no voy a volver a discutirte algo.

Se quejó sintiendo el helado viento azotar su espalda descubierta. Volvió a apretarse contra la madera y gimió por lo bajo jurándose que se vengaría.

—Vamos, encanto, abre. —pidió melosamente— Abre y dame algo de calor —canturreó casi viéndolo sentado sobre él, meciéndose mientras lo besaba, creyendo que tenía el control, un segundo antes de que Peter lo arrojara contra la cama y le diera una docena de nalgadas.

La puerta se abrió y un arrogante adolescente se asomó por ella.

—Mientes. Eres horrible mintiendo. Pero mi padre acabará conmigo si mato a su empleado favorito porque se puso de terco mientras me jodía en su cama.

Peter tembló y no fue el frío. Howard no era muy buen escucha cuando de Tony se trataba. Estaba seguro que el pobre chico no se hacía una clara, ni remota, idea de cuanto su padre lo amaba. Claro que su jefe no era bueno, ni acertivo, a la hora de dejarselo en claro.

Olvidándose del frío, de la crueldad que el chico manejaba cuando quería, Peter solo pudo ver a un niño que estaba solo en Navidad, con un tutor al que le pagan por cuidarlo.

Peter hubiera elegido pasar con él la Navidad así Howard no le hubiera ofrecido una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero. Como no era millonario no lo rechazó, pero… pero él en verdad quería a Tony. Él en verdad se enamoró de su mirada atrevida y su sarcástica sonrisa.

—Tony… ¿En verdad quieres cenar aquí? —preguntó olvidando del todo el frío o la desnudez del chico.

La mirada whisky se contrajo y lo miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Quieres ir a un restaurante? —preguntó moviendo el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro.

Peter sonrió, vio su timidez, vio el ligero destello de temor y su corazón se olvidó de las peleas, de las burlas o bromas. Empujó el duro y firme pecho de campeón de remo que tenía el chico y le sujetó la mano volviendo a arrastrarlo escaleras arriba.

Pensando rápidamente que hacer, Peter empujó a Tony tras él sin escucharlo mientras este se quejaba.

Quince minutos después, Tony, dos valijas de equipaje ligero y cinco llamadas los transportaron al jet privado.

Le pidió a su asistente Karen que le devuelva el pago a Howard, con suerte el cheque aún no se habría cobrado y podría deshacer ese error. Llamó a su jefe y como vio que no atendió, lo intentó con la esposa de este. Otra enviada al buzón lo empujó a volverse más alocado y solo dejó un rápido mensaje de que llevaría a Tony con él fuera de la ciudad.

Llamó al piloto del avión y agradeció que esta gente estuviera paga siete veinticuatro. Mientras Tony protestaba y usaba esa boca suya para atacarlo en lugar de permitirle expresar su desconcierto, Peter hizo la quinta llamada.

Dos horas más tarde de eso, y mientras Tony le gruñía que iba a denunciarlo por secuestro, su tía May abría la puerta de la casa de su infancia.

—¡Ben, llegó! —dijo echándose para atrás, dejándoles pasar— Pensé que te tocaba trabajar —dijo lanzándolos una mirada inquisitiva al chico a su espalda.

Peter meneó la cabeza y se sacó la bufanda.

Dejando las cosas en el vestíbulo, le arrancó a Tony la que él traía y sonrió a su tío cuando apareció por el rellano.

—Al final pude safar. —sonrió— Bueno, tía, tío, él es Tony. Mi novio.

Su tío le lanzó una mirada horrible. Casi decía que iba a castrarlo, pero May —bendita su tía— soltó una risa incrédula y tomó las mejillas blancas de Tony entre sus manos, mirándolo como si de una especie de deidad se tratara.

—¡Dios! —se rio ajustando sus gafas redondas para admirar mejor a Tony que estaba dulcemente colorado, mirando todo, menos a su tía— Dios, gracias. ¡No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando que este niño siente cabeza!

Tony tartamudeo algo y se notó el esfuerzo sobre humano que hizo para no sacarse las manos de encima cuando su tía le soltó el rostro y lo enterró en un poderoso abrazo de tías.

—Peter…

La voz de Ben no daba pegas. Peter era un jodido hombre de treinta años, ¿qué coño era eso de que novio? Tony ni con esa pequeña barba que empezaba a crecerle en el rostro daba el pego con alguien mayor de edad.

—¡Ben, ayuda a Tony con ese equipaje! —dijo May jovial, rodeando a Tony con su brazo, arrastrándolo con ella y su verborrágico ataque de preguntas y preguntas y más preguntas— Y deja en paz a mi sobrino, Parker. —añadió frenando antes de entrar en la cocina, haciendo que su tío, él y Tony se quedaran tiesos— Nuestro sobrino, por primera vez en su vida, nos está presentando a su novio —marcó con frialdad aterradora— No quisiera enterarme que tú arruinas la navidad para Tony, —sonrió, aunque Peter en verdad diría que más bien mostró los dientes como una leona se los mostraría a depredador que amenaza a su cría— Ni a Peter.

Su tío, que le lanzó una mirada rápida y de soslayo, compuso una sonrisa tensa y negó.

—Jamás.

—Muy bien. —dijo ella sonriendo más cálidamente, volteando el rostro al aturdido heredero de millones de millones como lo era del imperio de Stark Industries y sonrió en verdad con afecto— Tienes que contarme, ¿se porta bien contigo? Si no, puedes decirme, y lo mataré. Dios sabe que está grande y cascarrabias.

Tony miró alucinado a su tía, meneó la cabeza y alzó los hombros.

—¿Hoy me discutió las fórmulas de la relatividad?

Su tía lo miró apenada y sacudió la cabeza, perdiéndose tras las puertas dobles de la cocina.

—Lo siento hijo, creo que jamás le enseñé a ser un buen partido. —se disculpó y Peter sonrió al escuchar como Tony soltaba un liger: “No está tan mal”

La sonrisa en su rostro duró tanto como le duró el miedo a ser oído a su tío.

Una hora después, cuando May les gritó para ir a cenar, Peter se sentó con un dolor horrible en las costillas donde Ben le arrojó cuanto objeto contundente halló en el garaje, donde lo empujó a tener una memorable charla sobre el abuso de menores, el derecho consensuado, la edad de consentimiento legal y el respeto a los jefes.

Su tío solo se calmó cuando Peter le dijo que en verdad estaba enamorado, su tío se calmó cuando Peter le confesó que intentó de todo, pero que ver feliz a Tony era lo único en lo que podía pensar y le dio un coscorrón cuando le contó la plata que rechazó por cuidarlo esa navidad y a todo lo que se arriesgaba solo por traerlo a pasar una navidad con una familia que pudiera demostrarle cuanto podían amarlo.

May estaba en el cielo. Tony no sabía qué decir cerca de ella, así que la dejaba hablar y le aceptaba las galletas, los chocolates y todas las porciones de tarta que ella le daba. Nada le tomó cogerle el gusto al amor y la chispeante verborragia de su tía, menos le tomó entender que era con ella con quien debía acusarlo si quería que Peter se arrepintiera de sus pecados.

Howard lo llamó casi diez horas después de su abrupto escape para pedirle explicaciones. Casi como si supiera que Peter le acababa de dar a Tony el regalo de navidad que le había comprado, y no le importó cortar cuando vio al chico sonreirle al desenvolver el disco de estudio viejo y restaurado de AC/DC que Peter tardó un año entero en encontrar y que costó solo una ínfima fracción de lo que valía la hermosa sonrisa que Tony le soltó.

—Pensé que no íbamos a tomarlo en serio —suspiró el chico desnudo sobre su regazo, mirando apenado el paquete fino y arrugado que Peter sospechaba era su regalo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con inocencia **—** Esa cosa es viejísima.

—Esta cosa requiere tus ahorros. —lo corrigió— Mi padre paga bien, pero no tanto, se reconocer una primera edición cuando la veo.

Peter acarició sus piernas, aún sin poder creer que estaba en su viejo cuarto, con Tony sobre él, intercambiando regalos de navidad.

Sin dudas la cama no tenía sábanas de seda, sin dudas no pudieron hacerlo con el desenfado al que Tony acostumbraba, ya que mil veces necesitó taparle su boca y podía ver que en los ligero momentos de lucidez el chico miraba alarmado la puerta como si que los pillaran aquella vez no fuera nada que lo excitara, pero ahí estaba; ahí estaban.

—Gracias, Peter.

—Feliz navidad, amor.

—Sabes, prefiero el papi…

Peter soltó una carcajada y lo empujó contra las sábanas, antes de subirse sobre él, colándose entre sus piernas.

—No, creo que no.

El chico se rio y lo apretó entre sus piernas. Peter lo besó y volvió a repetirle cuánto lo amaba.


	3. Día 2: Rhodes // Peter

Rhodes / Peter  
Tony / Harley  
Peter / Harley  
Rhodes / Harley  
Rhodes / Harley / Peter  
Harley / Peter / Tony

**#PintóElDescontrol**

_«Central Park»_

• Orgía •

**#InfiernoAhíTeVeo**

¿Cómo era la Navidad en el Central Park? Como un sueño. Exacto así. Luces colgantes, un inmenso árbol decorado de una forma que roba el aliento, nieve que caía suavemente y lo cubría todo con su blanco manto.

La Navidad allí se veía y se sentía como uno cree que es la navidad: fría, hermosa, etérea y mágica.

La vista desde su cuarto en el hotel, tan en lo alto como estaba, ofrecía un cuadro sobrecogedor en la noche. Las luces entraban e iluminaban la cama haciendo que sombras extrañas y adorables se proyectarán en las blancas sábanas.

Por supuesto, en ese cuarto, nada era tierno, adorable o etéreo.

No, porque Rhodes podría no tener familia con la cual pasar aquella noche del año, pero él _tenía_ un amigo que hacía más magia que el mismo Santa Claus.

¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Cómo? Pues quien sabe. Estaba en ese limbo del alcohol, ese que nubla un poco los recuerdos viejos, pero no bloquea los nuevos. No podría recordar como terminó dejándose arrastrar a esas. Creía que la cosa se descontroló luego de que Harley llegará con el whisky, pero no recordaba quien le sirvió la primer copa.

Recuerda claramente quién sirvió la última, pues la botella se separó de sus labios hacía pocos segundos y la dejó caer en el piso el mismo chico que se aferraba a su cuello mientras gemía duramente y con el rostro aplastado por el placer.

Sí, recuerda bien que fue Peter el que le dio un último trago antes de sentarse sobre su regazo y tomarlo dentro.

Harley le arañó la espalda. Inclusive con la polla de Tony empujándose duramente en su interior, le fastidiaba que él tuviera ojos para el chico que no dejaba de alzarse y caer, que no dejaba de saltar arrancándole un gemido más largo que el anterior, uno que era imposiblemente dulce y sensual.

Harley, siempre demasiado celoso para el bien de él mismo y su arrogancia, volvió a sujetar sus hombros y Rhodes abrió la boca para aceptar que lo besara, mientras Tony le jalaba el cabello y lo embestía con una sonrisa sórdida.

No, no le daba celos. No era esa la primera vez que veía a Tony follándose a alguna pareja de él. Rhodes era un militar condecorado, pero no era amigo de Tony solo porque fuera bueno con las armas. Eran el mismo tipo de mierda perversa, pero, a diferencia de ese pendenciero, Rhodes no tenía miedo a madurar. Podía perfectamente tener la vida que quería y en la noche, entregarse a los placeres más mundanos.

Iba al servicio religioso un domingo al mes, se arrepentía genuinamente de sus pecados y su debilidades, pedía perdón por lo que en su interior moraba, protegía a su nación y disfrutaba de ver como Tony empujaba las caderas contra alguna de sus parejas. Puro equilibrio.

Ahora, y no es que se quejara, pues Peter soltó un gemido largo que le enredó las pobres neuronas embotadas que tenía cuando Tony de rodillas tras Harley lo empujó tanto que casi cayó sobre ellos, no entendía cómo Tony sí lo permitió.

Daba lo mismo, lo agradecia, pero era extraño. Viendo a Peter, sintiendo como sus manos le recorrían la espalda y terminaban en Harley —al que Tony malditamente astuto puso tras ellos en la cama para asegurarse de que su novio pudiera tocarlo a Peter o é ya que estaban sentados al borde la cama— podría decir que no tenía lógica que su amigo lo dejara ver eso.

Era un animal exquisito, no había una sola gota de esa ternura con olor a muérdago y regaliz que siempre traía en el rostro. Peter no era ese chico que iba por la sede con aquellas orejas de elfo o vincha de reno. No, Rhodes alzó las caderas, el chico rebotó suplicándole que lo hiciera otra vez y Harley gimió.

Rhodes sabía cómo funcionaba ese tipo de acuerdos, no solo era él que cada pocos segundos clava los ojos en su novio, era Tony que realmente más que sujetar el rostro de Harley para follarlo desde atrás con más fuerza mientras le gruñía que viera como Rhodes se tiraba a su mejor amigo, no hacía. No miraba mucho a su novio, de hecho, casi nada. Solo tenía ojos para Peter y por muy cabrón que sonara, Rhodes lo entendió.

Peter negó, apretó los ojos, se derritió contra su regazo cuando su erección empezó a rozar sin piedad alguna su próstata. Se meció con más intensidad y tras él los gruñidos y el húmedo sonido a sexo se multiplicó.

Gimió resistiendo el impulso de cerrar los ojos, los clavó en el chico que se meció más duro, más rápido. Los clavó en él mientras le rodeó el miembro con una mano, manteniéndolo en su lugar solo con la que rodeaba su cintura y lo empezó a masturbar.

—M-me vengo —se quejó el chico sobre él y Rhodes ve que es verdad.

Su mirada café desorbitada le pedía un poco de piedad y Rhodes era la clase justa de maldito que se lo daría.

Sin dudar, lo cogió bien de la cintura y los giró. Tony hizo lo mismo con su novio. Lo tiró sobre el colchón, uno al lado del otro. Rhodes sonrió viendo la piel blanca de Harley toda rosada y se deleitó ligeramente con la de Peter, un poco más oscura, pero igual de sonrojada y transpirada.

Uno junto al otro no eran tan diferentes. No así, Tony y él, que cuando se paró a su lado, eran una divertida antítesis del otro.

Tony se pasó la mano por el cabello y lo miró sonriendo de lado. Sabía que el presuntuoso pensaba que tenía el mejor novio en el cuarto. Pues que pena que no. No iba a negarle que tenía uno muy caliente, pero no más que Harley.

Pero, obvio que Harley no iba a tolerar la mierda de pelea de meadas que allí montaron, pues se giró en la cama y se montó sobre un sorprendido Peter; Sentándose a horcajadas de él, besándolo duramente empezó a frotarse con un descaro que las manos del pobre de Peter terminaron en sus caderas con algo parecido a la duda y la necesidad.

—Vamos a hacerlo nosotros, Pete. Esos dos no sirven para nada —gruñó y Rhodes se sintió ligeramente desconcertado, pero Tony pareció realmente dichoso.

Gateó sobre la cama y soltó una lujuriosa promesa a Peter si conseguía que Harley se corriera solo usando su polla. Rhodes sintió en los jodidos testículos el gemido roto que soltó su novio al ser embestido duramente y terminó quién sabe cómo de rodillas en el colchón, sintiendo como la mano de Harley se aferraba a su hombro y la boca de Peter a su polla.

Soltó un delicioso murmullo. Tony se había parado en la cama y empuja su polla contra la boca de su novio.

No tenía suficientes ojos, porque no había nada de material que desperdiciar en esos panoramas.

Harley le clavaba las uñas en el hombro cada que la mano de Tony le empujaba más contra su entrepierna, y la boca de Peter se abría deliciosamente para tragar de él todo lo que podía —sorprendentemente bastante, casi la mitad— mientras que se aferraba a las caderas de su amigo.

Harley soltó la polla de Tony y esta le golpeó obscenamente el mentón. Su novio soltó una maldición y agachó la mirada solo para ver cómo Peter seguía tragándose su polla, sujetándola con una mano para acariciar todo el trayecto que no podía tomar entre sus labios.

—Joder Paker, eso bebé, chúpasela.

El pobre de Peter de golpe se quedó un poco líbido, pues fueron tres pares de ojos viendo como se la mamaba. Y Rhodes atinó a soltarlo y alejarse, pues, podía ser un cerdo degenerado, pero la idea de incomodar así fuera un milisegundo al chico le era aberrante, pero Peter no lo permitió.

Cerró más los labios en torno a él, Rhodes gimió sin poder creerlo, pero Peter se incorporó sobre sus codos y tomó más de su miembro. Se ahogo un poco, Rhodes vio las estrellas cuando la punta de su miembro alcanzó la garganta y esta se cerró. Se alejó porque iba a lastimarlo, pero alcanzó a sentir como las arcadas comprimian su miembro.

No es que no apreciará el gesto, pero no había porqué abusar... Peter le corrió la mano, se la sacó de un golpe y mientras empezó a mover más caderas, mientras le arrancó a Harley un gemido sorprendido, apuró el ritmo con el que su cabeza se movía, buscando a ciegas la polla de Tony, que se arrodilló junto a él casi en el acto.

Rhodes sintió como el calor le empezó a quemar la columna y por un segundo pensó que había vuelto a tener otro accidente, pero nada de eso pasó.

—Eso bebé, al fin tienes todas estas pollas para tí —canturreo Tony, acariciando la mejilla del chico, apretandolas, haciendo que los interiores sedosos y húmedos de estas se apretaran sobre su miembro y él gimiera.

Harley volvió a gemir, la otra mano de Peter soltó lo que dejó de su miembro fuera de la boca y mientras más duro empezó a chupar, alcanzó la erección de Harley y la rodeó.

Tony canturreo que aquello era trampa, pero cuando la lengua de Harley le cortó le habla, el jodido hijo de puta no dijo nada y empezó a bombear las caderas para follarse la mano de su novio, mientras besaba duramente al de él.

Su mirada se dirigió al rostro de Peter y esa vez cuando el chico separó los labios, Rhodes quitó de entre ellos su polla y se inclinó para besarlo.

Sabía a pecado y culpa. Entendía porque Tony se la pasaba besandolo. Peter gemía sobre su boca, enredaba en contra él su lengua mientras sus caderas más rápido se movían para embestir a Harley. Su novio gemía y hacía un sonido tan sucio con la boca que Rhodes tuvo que sujetar su miembro y atenderlo mientras besaba al chico y lo sentía quejarse.

Sintió un jalón y casi le da una tunda a Tony cuando le arrancó cruelmente el orgasmo. Tony lo hizo bajar de la cama y volver a sentarse en el borde de la misma. Con un movimiento galante que parecía una reverencia, bajó a Harley del regazo de Peter y sujetó la mano de su novio con aún más pleitesía.

A la gente le gustaba que Tony se la jodiera, porque pasaba de tratarte como una puta a la reina de Gales. Solo él tenía ese arte. Tony se sentó junto a él.

Quedaría en el misterio de la humanidad que pretendía, si tirarse a su novio o al de él, porque Harley se adelantó y empujó a Tony contra el colchón.

Mirándolo solo a él, todo ojos para él. Harley agarró el grueso miembro, lo masturbó un poco, se inclinó y lo lamió. Peter soltó un gemido bajo, grave y gutural. Rhodes sintió que se podría correr solo con ver cómo sus ojos azules eran suyos mientras la polla de su mejor amigo se jodía esa boquita que no hacía más que volverlo loco con sus mil quejas y comentarios mordaces.

Tony ni se quejó de no estar recibiendo la atención de Harley, Rhodey pensó que solo estaba mirando a Peter; Peter que se apuró a sentarse sobre sus muslos, sin animarse a tanto como Harley que realmente estaba chupando con una devoción esa polla que iba a hacer que Rhodes se corra solo de presenciar semejante.

Él sujetó su miembro y abrió los glúteos de Peter deseando desesperadamente meterse en ese prieto agujero y follarlo hasta sentir como lo drena. Buscando su floja entrada a ciegas, sintió el lubricante escurrirse de su agujero y soltó un agradecimiento bajo.

Como no estaba acostumbrado a su tamaño, la preparación del chico fue un trabajo de cuidado y mucho mucho lubricante.

Se alineó contra él, empujó su miembro y mientras su rostro se consumía por lo jodidamente caliente y apretado que estaba, Harley gimió tragando entera la polla en su boca. Las manos de Tony fueron a parar a su cabello rubio, pero nunca impidieron que pudiera ver de lleno sus ojos y la lujuria que había en ellos.

Sabía que Tony solo miraba a Peter porque el chico de golpe se volvió aún más apretado y gemía más fuerte. Rhodes empujó duramente sus caderas y estiró el rostro para tomar sus oscuros pezones entre sus labios.

Ambos chicos gimieron como si sus dientes jalaran los dos. Y Rhodey se dio cuenta que no podía con más. Sujetó con firmeza las caderas de Peter y gruño por lo bajo a Tony que ya.

Harley se enderezó y se sentó de lleno en la polla de su mejor amigo. Ambos chicos estaban tan uno al lado del otro, que sus piernas se rozaban una contra la otra, sus hombros chocaban mientras Tony y él se los tiraban y Rhodes aferró la polla de Harley mientras se sentaba para tomar la boca de Peter y volver a besarlo.

Su mejor amigo hizo lo mismo y mientras se besaba con Harley, empezó a masturbar a Peter.

No necesitaron tanto. Esa vez cuando Peter se tensó. no lo dejó alejarse y apretandolo contra él, lo hacía bajar sobre su duro miembro cada vez que saltó.

El chico movió solo sus caderas, buscando su polla que lo atravesaba casi marcándose en su abdomen y la mano de Tony que no dejaba de masturbarlo. Harley hizo lo propio enredando una mano en el pelo de Tony y otra en el de Peter, haciendo que el beso de los cuatro se profundizará.

Peter le mordió los labios, gimió y abrió esos hermosos ojos suyos para verlo. Rhodey soltó un gruñido que arrastró por todo su cuerpo el calor que lo abrazaba y salió y entró dos veces más en ese prieto agujero antes de correrse con una fuerza totalmente consistente con la perversa escena que presenciaba.

Peter soltó una maldición al sentir como su polla latía dentro de él y mientras su semen se derramaba saliendo de su trasero mientras más rápido lo embestía, mientras sus dientes se clavaban en su cuello conteniendo un gemido brusco, Peter saltó dos veces más, rápido, duro. Haciendo que Rhodes se quisiera morir de placer y Tony gimiera corriéndose al mismo tiempo que él, el semen del chico se esparció entre los dos.

Harley, don resistencia de acero, continuó balanceándose sobre Tony, y sabía que aquello a su amigo iba a costarle una cantidad insoportable de burlas, pues la primera vez que él se vino antes Harley tardó meses en dejar de joderlo con ello.

Rhodes paró a un jadeante y agitado Peter y se paró tras su novio, haciendo que este alzará las caderas.

La polla de Tony cayó rendida, pero él sabía que no había sido todo, así que aplastó a su novio contra el pecho de Tony. Su mejor amigo tomó entre sus manos el culo de Harley y mientras Peter se dejaba caer rendido junto a Tony —que le dio un beso casto y tan incongruentemente puro— él metió la polla semi erecta en su novio.

Harley esa vez soltó una maldición mezclada con un ronroneo encantado y se estiró a besar a Peter mientras le alzaba el trasero para que él se lo tire con rapidez y fuerza.

Estaba extenuado, se había corrido ya quien sabe cuanto, solo quería que ese cabrón se hartara para poder morir en una tina llena de agua tibia, pero en el fondo estaba bien. En el fondo, a Rhodes lo ponía cachondo saber que a esa fierecilla solo su polla la saciaba.

Tony empezó a besar a los dos chicos en simultáneo y mientras su novio gemía y se retorcía, Rhodes le rodeó el miembro y lo masturbó duramente. Le jaló el pelo, lo hizo enderezarse y lo aplastó contra su pecho. Lo masturbó más, haciendo que la mirada de Tony y Peter se clavara en su novio.

Harley se estremeció cuando la mano de Tony se estiró para sujetar el miembro de Peter y se sacudió cuando Peter se irguió.

Rhodes cría que si le hubieran dado viagra, su jodida polla no se hubiera endurecido tanto y tan rápido. No tenía registro físico de alguna vez resistido tanto, pero los milagros de navidad debían ser reales, porque Peter se subió al regazo de Tony y alzó ese voluminoso culo para que Harley pudiera sin esfuerzo meter en él su polla.

Volvió a mirar el amplio ventanal, volvió a ver la nieve, la punta del árbol de navidad y las luces. Volvió a ver la blanca navidad y gimió cuando Harley soltó una maldición.

Su mirada dejó en paz al Central Park y se volvió a concentrar en su novio, en el novio de su mejor amigo con la polla de su novio enterrada dentro y sintió como las manos de su mejor amigo le daban una dura nalgada al culo de su novio.

Maldita sea, Rhodes empujó duramente las caderas, ambos chicos se movieron de golpe, ambos gimieron su nombre, Tony sujetó su polla que volvía a estar dura y la guió entre Peter y Harley. Rhodes sintió que Harley se volvía una dura prisión de carne, Peter soltó un gemido roto y enloquecedor, Rodhoes apuró el ritmo, perdió la cabeza, daba lo mismo. Harley se sacudía gimiendo su nombre, pidiendole que fuera más rápido, Tony gemía el de Peter, el pobre Peter solo jadeaba aferrado a los hombros de su novio.

Esa vez cuando se vino, Harley lo hizo junto con él, dándole un duro golpe a Peter, Tony se corrió en el mismo momento y Peter casi desfallece al correrse una última vez.

Rhodes rodó para no caer sobre Tony, que suficiente tenía con los dos chicos sobre su pecho y Harley giró hasta acomodarse junto a él.

Su mente era un desastre lleno de nada, placer y letargo. Tenían que bañarse, pues eran un asco de semen sin nombre o propietario claro, pero Peter cayó sobre el colchón, apretándose entre Harley y Tony y él sintió la pesadez del cansancio demoledor llenarlo.

Ninguno intentó hacer nada, pese a que de todos ellos, era él el que tenía unas prótesis capaces de hacer que su cuerpo andara sin su voluntad. Solo se quedaron allí, tirados, exhaustos.

Tony lo miró por sobre la cabeza de Peter y Rhodes lo hizo por sobre la cabeza de Harley. Ambos sonrieron.

—Duré más —dijo Tony socarrón y Rhodes solo se rió enseñándole el dedo medio.

—Yo logré que tu novio se corra sin tu ayuda.

Tony soltó una carcajada y apretó celosamente a Peter contra su pecho.

—Esta vez. —dijo como si fuera un maldito acuerdo que iban a volver a repetir aquella mierda de locura.

—Veremos. —dijo al cabo de unos segundos, sin ánimos para fingir que la idea no le encantaba.

El domingo con el párroco podía arrepentirse, no necesitaba hacerlo en ese momento.

Se durmió sin recordar cuándo, pero sí recordando su último pensamiento: vivan las blancas, pervertidas y morbosas mágicas navidades.

¿Gustó? 

Francamente, había escrito algo super sad, donde Peter estaba solo en navidad, escapando de todos triste por la muerte de Tony, empezando a caer en el vicio por culpa de la desesperación. Si pos alguien lo quiere leer, lo puedo subir a mi grupo en face (starker & more) como material extra. 

But, sentí que no había necesidad de hacernos a todos eso y sorry, pero no puedo imaginar a Rhods y a Peter solor en un contexto amoroso... 

Siento si se pierden un poco en las poces, intenté que no, lo leí mil veces, pero en mi mente es tan nítido que a veces no me doy cuenta y con cuatro seres ahí, eso se vuelve un desastre para coreografiar. 

Así que, desde ya, lamento si eso pasó y si no, ¡que bien! 

Biiiien, sin más. Nos vemos en el día de mañana que toca: **Harley / Peter**


	4. Día 3: Harley // Peter

Peter / Harley _  
«Nieve»_  
• Ligero Starker •

No es como si Peter no hubiera tenido jamás amigos. Sí los tuvo. Eso sí, ninguno como Harley. Ninguno tan cara dura, ninguno tan extrovertido o popular. 

El rubio era especial, era todo lo que Peter no era; desde su metro ochenta y cinco hasta su cabello rubio y ojos azules. Era divertido, era el alma de cualquier fiesta y el centro de atención a donde quiera que fueran. 

Compartían su inteligencia, su buen promedio y su habilidad física —habilidad que solo podían tener compatible gracias a la araña que lo picó, sino, ni así—. 

Harley era popular y se desesperaba cuando Peter “insistía en hacer cosas de ñoños”. Harley se burlaba de StarWars, le suplicaba que dejara de hablar de animes y le tenía determinadamente prohibido bailar en público. 

Sonaba un poco estricto, más si anotaba que Harley hacía pesquisas trimestrales en su placard y tiraba “lejos de su vista” la ropa “de castidad” que él tenía. 

Peter no tenía tal cosa en su armario. Obviamente. Peter solo tenía remeras holgadas, de bandas, de algunos chistes y de sus películas favoritas. Sus jeans podían ser algo sueltos, pero no tanto. Harley como usaba la ropa dos talles por debajo del que le correspondía, sentía que la de él era muy ancha, pero no era verdad.

Sí, Harley podía ser un poco tosco con sus formas, como la vez que le tiró a la basura las entradas para la maratón de cine gótico y lo empujó a una fiesta electrónica de la que Peter salió tecnicamente epileptico. Pero Harley, así costara verlo, era bueno con él. 

Harley le soportaba los delirios de grandeza con ser Spider-Man. Lo apoyaba ahora que Ned había empezado la facultad y ya no podía ser su chico en la silla, siempre salía en su defensa cuando Tony lo reprendía y sobre todo, entendía que Peter estuviera irrevocablemente enamorado del mayor. 

Harley lo alentaba a intentarlo, pero Peter no era idiota, Peter sabía la diferencia entre una posibilidad, una meta y un sueño. Tony era mucho más que un sueño, pero Harley era de los persistentes. Harley se negaba a aceptar que Peter perdiera, lo miraba y siempre que Peter suplicaba que ya lo deje, Harley siempre le decía que se merecía ser feliz y si eso implicaba a Tony, —algo que nunca entenderé, solía decirle— iba a conseguirlo. 

Podía ser un salvaje, podía a veces dejarlo ligeramente atrás en las fiestas, pero Harley a diario insistía en un plan para que Peter al fin pudiera ser feliz, como si eso en sí mismo fuera la prioridad mundial o quien sabe. 

Por eso, pese a sus locuras, a sus formas y a todo lo que involucraba ser amigo de alguien tan temperamental, Peter lo quería. Nadie jamás en su vida se había tomado tan personal que fuera feliz. Nadie. Harley no sabía bien como cuidarlo de los comentarios y las burlas en la universidad, asi que intentaba sacar del camino las cosas que los generaban. Así se quejara, su amigo siempre lo acompañaba a ver sus películas y lo atormentaba a preguntas —por cierto muy buenas y que dejaban en claro cuánta atención real le prestaba a lo que veían—, siempre lo apoyaba y le secundaba sus ideas para proyectos.

Ahora, pese a todo, era que a veces solo a veces, preferiría que no intentara con tanto ahinco que Tony lo notara. Y es que le hacía hacer cada cosa… ya no se preocupaba por si alguna fuera a funcionar. Peter sabía que no, pero Harley le ponía suficiente empeño para que él solo lo dejara estar. Le agradaba verlo. Se sentía ligeramente culpable, pero… pero a veces, verlo planear algo para que Tony cayera era casi un premio en sí. 

Su mirada se profundizaba, a veces brillaba diabólicamente, otras con arrogancia, algunas con cinismo, otras su mirada lo recorría, como si lo analizara, otras sin siquiera notarlo. Era un caos, Peter jamás sabía con que iba a salir, pero sabía que lo que sea, sería desmedido, exagerado y en vano. Lo haría, porque Harley le ponía serio empeño, pero ya solo era por hacerlo feliz que por otra cosa. Al final, pasar le tiempo con sus ocurrencias era una actividad que hasta lo mantenía en forma. 

Un golpe frio y duro le dio de lleno en el rostro y Peter soltó un quejido dolorido alzando abruptamente la cara. 

—No me estás escuchando —se queja su amigo, mirandolo con fastidio.

Frunce el ceño y se siente algo culpable al ver que, efectivamente, nada de su atención dividida logró seguirle el hilo. 

—No me gusta cuando no haces caso, Parker. 

—Lo siento, pero tengo exm-. Bien, lo siento. —dijo sin excusas cuando lo vio alzar una de sus perfectas cejas y unir las manos como si estuviera preparando otra bola de nieve. 

—Tony está por venir, ¿recuerdas el plan?

—Sí y no lo voy a hacer. —dijo tajante, recordando de golpe porque no había querido escucharlo ni hablar. 

—Eres tan aburrido…

Peter negó y volvió a abrir el libro en su regazo. 

Harley tenía la teoría de que, Tony, por motivos que él en verdad desconocía completamente, aceptaría jugar con ellos una guerra de bolas de nieve. 

Él en verdad a veces se preguntaba si Harley quería ayudarle o solo asegurarse de que no estaría jamás con Tony. No es que Peter creyera que le gustara, pero algunas ideas eran simplemente tan descabelladas… 

Secretamente esperaba que no fuera el caso. Él no tendría oportunidad si su amigo —un tipo muy del estilo de Tony con su extrovertida y sensual personalidad— estaba interesado. 

Peter no es que fuera virgen. Según él, no lo era, pues Peter si tuvo sexo. Dos veces. Y con dos chicas distintas. Si le preguntaban a Harley, diría algo así como que: “Totalmente virgen”. 

Desde que salió del closet la idea de tener sexo con otro hombre le daba ataques de ansiedad y de momento solo había llegado a segunda base con todos los chicos que salio. A Harley le gustaba decir con crueldad que _todos_ sonaba a que fueron un montón, y que solo habían sido tres. Peter en verdad a veces necesitaba mucho esfuerzo por recordar que Harley era más que un cabrón. 

—Vamos Peter, de verdad...—se quejó parandose junto a él en el sillón que ocupaba cómodamente esa fría tarde. 

El alero lateral lo cubría lo suficiente para no tener que soportar los pequeños copos mojándolo, pero Harley —que había estado yendo de aqui allá bajo la nieve— no pasaba por esas y por eso le gruñó molesto cuando su amigo se sacudió el cabello junto a él, salpicandolo con ligeras gotas. 

Su amigo decía que de donde él venía, nevaba más que en el polo norte. Peter extrañaba el calor. 

—Dejame en paz. —suspiró dejando el tomo en la mesa frente a él, donde sus pies descansaban cómodamente— No pienso hacerlo. No voy a correr a buscarlo, no voy a decirle que venga a jugar, no aprovecharé a arrastrarlo a un lugar —enfatizó haciendo comillas con las manos— para poder estar solo con él y mucho menos me lanzaré por su boca —enumeró sintiendo un escalofrió de terror de solo pensar en la expresión de Tony. 

Harley lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, parecía realmente ofendido por su ofensa, pero no dijo nada. Peligro. Peter lo sintió, le recorrió la espalda inclusve. Harley suspiró, pasó la mano por su cabello, arrastró la punta de la lengua por su labio y lo mordió delicadamente. Peter se acomodó mejor en la silla, calvó los talones en la mesa de madera y contuvo el impulso de correr asustado. Eso solo le daría alas. Peter alzó la mano e intentó contener la idea de su amigo antes de qu e pudiera terminar de crear el nuevo y demente plan que estaría pesando, pero era tarde. De repente su mirada se iluminó y sonrió asintiendo. 

Peter sintió el miedo cubrirlo con más fuerza. Abrió la boca, estaba a punto de decirle que se vaya a la mierda y lo deje en paz de una maldita vez. Que ya no le gustaba tanto Tony o al menos no de la mismo forma que cuando era un crio de quince, ya no valía tanto la pena, más no hubo tiempo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse y huir, Harley estaba sobre él. 

Jadeó sorprendido, pero lo tenía sentado sobre sus rodillas y Peter agradeció su super fuerza o estas se le hubiera vencido. Las grandes y congeladas manos le sujetaron las mejillas y pese a que el frio lo invadió, la boca de su amigo era cálida como el sol de verano. 

Peter soltó un quejido, pero sonó bastante bajo y cálido, tanto como un gemido. Los deintes de Harley se arrastraron por su labio, lo jalaron suavemente y sus manos tiraron otro poco de su rostro. Peter sintió un espasmo de placer y sus ojos se cerraron cuando la lengua de Harley se empujó determinada entre sus labios. Intentó alejarlo, un poco, no tanto como realmente debería. Se dijo que fue la sorpresa y el estupor, Peter sabía que era jodida mentira. El cuerpo de su amigo se restregó sobre el suyo, subiendo por sus muslos, acercándose más a él. 

Peter sabía claramente que tenía que sacárselo de encima, pero le costaba recordar nada, en especial cuando lo oyó gemir duramente, cuando sintió el jalón demandante tomar un poco de su pelo y alzarle el rostro. Su lengua estaba a su mercer. Básicamente seguía su ritmo y sus empujes, no es que le respondía, es que parecía que sencillamente no tenía opción. 

Harley realmente sabía lo que hacía, tanto que Peter dejó de pelear por sacarselo de encima y se quedó allí, pasmado, sintiendo como su cabeza era empujada hacia atrás, como la boca de su amigo recorría la suya, como sus fuertes muslos apretaban los de él. 

Sus manos —que ni siquiera recordaba cuando se movieron— aferradas a su cintura lo apretaron ligeramente, pero en la dirección contraria a la que su mente le decía debía. Peter no pudo seguir pensando, no pudo mantenerse en el mundo de lo racional. Harley deslizó la mano por su cuello, la metió dentro de su chaqueta y por debajo de su remera. Le arañó suavemente la piel sensible tras su cuello, jadeó al sentir como Peter perdía le norte y le clavaba los dedos, musitó un suave: Peter que se perdió dentro de sus labios y fue todo. 

Sintiendo una extraña cosa recorrerlo, como una especie de prueba y desafio mudo, una necesidad de demostrar que no era un idiota virgen, Peter separó los labios y empujó su lengua contra la de Harley. 

Estaba casado que se la pasara burlándose de él. Peter podía no ser el chico más experimentado del mundo, pero sabía besar. Dio muchos besos, le encantaba besar. 

Rodeó con firmeza a Harley y flexionó ligeramente las rodillas. El movimiento empujó a su amigo y este terminó cayendo sobre su pecho, aplastándose al suyo. Sobre sus labios, Harley jadeó sorprendido al sentir como lo empujaba tanto contra su cuerpo que la chaquetas que tenían se sintieron molestas y pesadas. Alzó la mano por su cintura y le tomó él del cuello, lo empujó hacia abajo, apretó los labios contra los suyos, los separó y dejó que su lengua volviera a irrumpir en la de Harley, la enredó contra la de él, movió el rostro, cambió el angulo, volvió a atacar. 

Su amigo soltó una maldición baja y se estremeció, las rodillas del pobre chocaron contra los apoyabrazos cuando intentó inclinarse más contra él y Peter le sonrió con suficiencia. Harley se separó brevemente de su boca, solo para verlo fijo a los ojos. Le sonrió con suficiencia y el rubio le correspondió con respeto y sorpresa. 

—Eres una maravillosa sorpresa, Peter Parker. 

Peter vio ligeramente embobado como la sonrosada lengua recorría el labio hinchado y no pudo contener el impulso nacido de sus propias entrañas. Se volvió a estirar y lo capturó entre sus dientes. Harley ronroneó en su boca, hundió la mano en su cabello y tiró más de este haciendo que volviera a alzar el rostro. 

Peter sintió como si todo su cuerpo se despertara en una soleada tarde en la playa. Gimió y su lengua delineó sus labios antes de volver a besarlo, volvió a apretarlo contra su pecho, a disfrutar con un terrible —pero sumamente satisfactorio— desconcierto de aquella locura que cometían. 

Peter sabía que así uno no anda besando a los amigos. 

Peter, plenamente consciente de que estaba cometiendo un acto que quién sabe que consecuencias podría acarrearle, lo atrajo más contra sí y alzó suavemente las caderas para poder acomodarlos antes de que se cayeran del asiento. No podía alejarlo, debía, pero Harley clavaba los dedos en su cuello, lo abrazaba más contra él, lo devoraba de pies a cabeza solo usando sus manos y su lengua. 

Siempre supo que sabía lo que hacía, pero aquello era un nuevo nivel. Sintió como su miembro lentamente se endurecía. Peter empezaba a sentir que quiera sacarse las capas de ropa y por primera vez desde que el invierno comenzó, olvidó el frio. Transpiraba bajo le remera térmica. 

—Si van a follar en mi patio, lo correcto es invitar. —dijo una voz dura y rasposa a unos pocos pasos y Peter se paró tan de golpe que vio a su amigo volar sobre la nieve. 

Harley lo miró injuriado y Peter atormentado. 

Siempre, siempre caía en sus jodidas tretas. 

Tony se acercó hasta ellos cuando él se inclinó para levantar a su mejor amigo y sintió que el mundo era muy pequeño y sofocante. La mirada whisky volaba de uno al otro y Peter por un segundo creyó que el beso de Harley fue una trampa como la de Úrsula y lo había dejado mudo. 

—¿Qué Stark, celoso? —se rie acomodado la chaqueta gruesa que traía, la cual, Peter sin darse cuenta, había jalado hasta abrir— Deberías. —sonríe limpiando las comisuras de su boca, mirandolo a él fijamente, haciendo que Peter reviviera con total nitidez la forma en la que la polla dura de su amigo se apretó contra su abdomen— Ya no estoy tan seguro de querer ayudarlo a que le des una oportunidad. Puede que ahora me lo quiera quedar. 

Peter sintió la abrazadora mirada de Tony y apretó los labios dejando que el sonrojo lo cubriera. Especuló cuánto necesitaría sin respirar para caer inconsciente, pero Harley no le dio tiempo a huir como bien quería. Se iría a Queens y jamás volvería. 

Su mejor amigo le dio un golpe juguetón en el mentón, le lanzó un beso y se fue golpeando el hombro de Tony al pasar. 

La tensión se apoderó de cada fragmento de su alma. Las palabras de su amigo se repetían violentamente en su mente y para cuando las nauseas llegaron, aceptó que debía decir algo. ¿Acaso acababa de decirle a Tony que Peter gustaba de él? ¿Acaso acababa de decir que no iba a seguir ayudandolo? Tantísimo más delirante, ¿Acababa de decirles a los dos —pues Peter se daba por advertido— que ahora más bien iba a apuntar la artillería contra él? 

¿Podía reírse? Podía. Harley decía tantas idioteces al día, decía cada disparate… Se la pasaba insinuándose a Rhodey, por Dios, podía solo decir que aquello… aquello... 

Mierda no sabía qué explicar de él, no sabía qué explicar de ese beso y eso era en mayor medida porque… porque no tenía cabeza para meditarlo, no tenía cabeza para entender que mierda es lo que había pasado, cómo había pasado. 

Su boca aún picaba, aún podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo quemarlo. Peter sacudió la cabeza y alzó la vista carraspeando ligeramente. Aún sus mejillas estaba calientes cuando descubrió la mirada de Tony sobre él. 

—Lo-lo siento, señor —dice sin poder descifrar la mirada que este le lanza. 

—¿La escena porno o que dejas que te bese ese niñato si yo te intereso?

Peter, que sabía como jugaba su mentor, no respondió. Se rio y rascó su cuello. 

—No le haga caso señor, sabe que es mentira. 

—Desde luego que sí, niño. Si yo te gustara, jamás dejarías que Keener te metiera mano en lugar de venir directamente a mi. Lo sé, eres más inteligente que eso. 

Peter lo mira un segundo y cuando la sonrisa de su mentor se extiende lentamente por su rostro, cuando clava en su cuerpo sus ojos, Peter huye.

Sus pies se tropiezan un poco por culpa de la nieve, pero cuando sube a su recámara, Peter siente que su mente se fragmenta. Piensa en la mirada de Tony y en la boca de Harley. Piensa en la sonrisa que le lanzó, recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo y en la forma en la que las manos de Harley lo recorrieron. 

Peter extraña horriblemente la nieve y el frío, porque su mente se vuelve un lugar oscuro y ardiente, empujando una a otra ideas retorcidas sobre dos pares de manos recorriéndolo, unas jóvenes y blancas, otras más curtidas y de un delicioso tono dorado. 


	5. Día 4: Bruce // Peter

Bruce / Peter _  
« La biblioteca está cerrada »_  
• Post EndGame •

—Adiós, profesor Banner.

—¡Adiós, Jimmy!

Bruce sonríe al guardia de seguridad y se gira ajustando su abrigo.

La navidad está a la vuelta de esquina, el frío en Manhattan hace que uno en verdad aprecie la calefacción.

La idea de llegar a su piso donde no la hay, lo deprime ligeramente. Podría tenerla, podría si accediera a mudarse a una mejor zona, una cerca de la biblioteca a decir verdad, pero a Bruce le gusta su feo y aburrido nidito.

Es un lugar pequeño, no muy acorde para alguien que se convierte en Hulk, pero si acorde al hombre que ingresó en la universidad hacía tantos años atrás.

Ya había visto más peleas y batallas de las que le apetecía. Después de ver morir amigos y más amigos, accedió a ser parte del profesorado del MIT dónde puso sus esperanzas de un futuro mejor y menos sangriento.

Era un poco optimista, el hombre siempre pelearía por la soberanía y la libertad. Dos cosas tan contrapuestas que la sangre en medio era inevitable.

—¿Señor Banner?

Bruce dio un salto al oír su nombre y tuvo que sujetar sus lentes cuando casi se le caen. Necesitó dos segundos antes de poder reconocer al chico que se había parado frente a él y solo cuando este sonrió de lado saludandolo con la mano como un crio de preparatoria, pudo reconocer a la ex pareja de Tony.

Sintiéndose un abuelo, Bruce vio al chico que ya era todo un hombre saludarlo.

—¿Peter?

—El mismo, señor.

Por un segundo Bruce no supo qué decir, solo se quedó contemplando como del rostro aniñado que en el funeral de Tony vio no quedaba casi nada. Sus facciones no cambiaron mucho, era verdad, pero traía el pelo más largo de lo que recordaba haberle visto en sus épocas en el MIT, traía una gabardina larga que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos brillantes y lustrosos.

Sabía que si Tony viviera, estaría orgulloso del hombre que frente a él se erguía, ese hombre que seguía conservando una chispa en su mirada y unos rulos completamente despeinados por el viento.

—Oh, Peter, me temo que la biblioteca está cerrada. —musitó de golpe, cayendo en cuenta.

El chico parpadeó y miró sobre su hombro soltando un gemido.

—Dios, es que yo le dije a mi tía que nadie en este siglo saca libros de la biblioteca —suspiró meneando la cabeza— ¿Pero usted cree que ella me escucha?

Bruce sonrió y meneó la cabeza lleno de compasión.

—Jimmy, el chico de seguridad, debe estar por ahí. ¿Necesitas que lo llame? No puedo fichar tu libro, pero si lo dejo en mi despacho personal, seguro mañana puedo conseguir que lo fichen sin importar el retraso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, profesor! —se rio Peter negando y agitando la cabeza— ¡Olvídese hasta de que me vio! Esto la hará aprender, señor. Necesita dejar de hacer estas cosas… es que avisarme a esta hora…

El chico lucía en verdad consternado y Bruce pudo ver un poco de aquello que Tony le confesó valía la pena arriesgar la vida. Lo había visto en el MIT, cuando Peter ingresó, Bruce siempre le echó una mirada especial de cuidado y cariño, casi como una promesa tácita que todos hicieron en su funeral.

Rhodes a veces se dejaba caer por allí con cosas de la agencia y juntos veían a Peter en el campus y pensaban que Tony tenía razón, ese tipo de chicos valía la pena.

Claro que de eso pasó mucho tiempo. Tanto que el chico que él vio egresarse, ya era un hombre hecho y derecho de más de treinta años.

Por supuesto, su apariencia no lo demostraba. A diferencia de Peter, Bruce conservaba la misma cara, el mismo rostro y solo un par de ligeras canas poblando zonas antes más oscuras. Sus ojos no traían las patas de gallo que debería, ni su rostro las arrugas. Bruce, a diferencia del chico que ya era un adulto que sacó el celular y realizó una llamada para poner en vereda a su tía, no crecía con su celeridad.

Quizá por eso le perdió la pista, quizá por eso cuando se egresó, Bruce lo dejó a su aire y le deseó de corazón que triunfara.

No era inmortal, descubrió que el envejecimiento estaba pasando, pero tan lento, tan dolorosamente lento, que casi podría decir con certeza que si el chico se casara y tuviera hijos, Bruce alcanzaría a ver a sus tataranietos cuando al fin envejeciera plenamente.

Quizá fuera ese el motivo más óptimo para alejarse de la vida de todos, quizá la decisión de no enterrar más amigos fuera la correcta.

—… bueno, bueno. Presta más atención. May, te dejo, tengo que llevar a un amigo a casa. —pausa y lo mira señalando el fino equipo con una mueca— Sí, sí, tengo abrigo. Te veo luego tía. No tía, no es… —otra pequeña pausa donde el chico se aprieta la frente y niega con más ganas— ¿Sabes qué? Sí. Es eso. Es una cita. Un exprofesor. Tremendamente atractivo tía. Sí. Adiós.

Cuando el chico corta con expresión atormentada de quien sabe que pagará cara una broma, Bruce no puede evitar soltar una carcajada. Muchas cosas le han dicho en esos años, pero terriblemente atractivo... Dios bendito.

—Ella va a pensar que soy uno de esos profesores que salen en la televisión.

—Ella va a pensar que es una bendición, creame. Está a un segundo de que me consigue una cita con el verdulero si con eso salgo. —suspiró guardando el equipo—. Bueno, profesor. ¿Sigue con la política de cuidar el medio ambiente? —le pregunta con una sonrisa encantadora, alzando unas llaves que están pegadas a la portada del libre que traía en la mano— ¿O es que se compró un auto?

—No es política del medio ambiente.

—Una excusa para que lo lleven, entonces —dijo guiñandole un ojo galán— Me gusta, me gusta. Es un buen truco. Pero terriblemente molesto si solo consigues atraer idiotas —murmuró con un puchero— Bien, si me sigue —dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia—, este humilde idiota, puede acercarlo a su domicilio.

—¡No, por favor! Vivo muy lejos Peter no tienes que hacerlo.

—¿Qué? Vamos señor Banner, no me haga cargarlo en el hombro. Está frío de temer aquí, va a congelarse sino.

Bruce hubiera apelado, sinceramente que sí. Pero sabía que cuando alguien se decía a llevarlo, declinar era imposible.

—Vamos profesor, se que Tony me mataría si dejara que se quede aquí peleando por conseguir un bus.

—Está bien, Peter.

Anduvo a su lado, meditando en cuanto había pasado desde que el chico nombró por última vez a su mejor amigo y esa vez. Muchos años, al parecer tantos, que la mirada chocolate no se derrumbó, no sangró en silencio.

El nombre salió facilmente por sus labios, como si de un viejo amigo se tratara. Estaba bien, le alegró poder ver eso. Sabía que donde fuera que se metiera uno al morir, Tony sería feliz.

—¿Y como está la facultad? —preguntó el chico distrayéndose— Hace mucho que debería haber pasado —se disculpa señalando un auto de altísima gama, realmente acorde a la ropa de ejecutivo que le chico lucía.

Si no fuera porque al abrir los labios delataba su esencia, Bruce hubiera tenido que parpadear para no ver al fantasma de Tony. Casi sin poder perdonar su descuido, Bruce notó la pose, la forma de hablar, los chistes, la coqueta galantería y la cadencia al hablar.

Por un segundo le dolió le pecho, por un segundo cuando lo vio meterse dentro de ese auto untuoso y de millones, inclinarse dentro para abrirle la puerta y mirarlo por sobre la ventanilla medio abierta, Bruce pudo ver el legado de Tony Stark.

—Señor Banner, estoy a un segundo de bajarme a abrirle la puerta y pedirle que me dé clases para conseguir el favor de un hombre. —se rio— ¡Vamos señor! Es caro, pero si lo rompemos no nos cobran. Está asegurado o lo que sea el equivalente a decir que la compañía que los fabrica me pertenece.

Bruce soltó una risotada y se metió abriendo más la puerta para pasar. El chico lo sonrió asintiendo y cerró las puertas y ventanas, luego de arrojar el libro descuidadamente al asiento de atrás. El chorro de aire caliente llegó tan de repente, que un gemido ínfimo de placer se le escurrió entre los labios.

—Jodida mierda que hacía frío ¿eh?. En verdad profesor, si no es medio ambiente, tiene que aceptar que le de uno de estos. Dios sabe que no hay necesidad de morir de frio. Y dudo mucho que en su barrio alguien fuera a querer robarle. —arrancando el auto con un pequeño giro de llave, el chico puso primera y arrancó.

—No es por el medio ambiente —repitió con una sonrisa, ajustando el cinturón de seguridad.

Peter lo miró de soslayo e hizo una mueca, pasando el suyo por su pecho.

—¿Costumbre o concientización social? —le pregunta, trabando el suyo pese a que, así como él, no lo necesitaba.

—Un poco de ambas. Muchas veces no me reconocen y puede derivar en una multa.

Bruce sabía por Rhodes que Peter siguió trabajando en conjunto con S.H.I.E.L.D., también sabía por las noticias que el manto de Spider-Man aún estaba bajo su cuidado. No le extrañó para nada que no le pidiera la dirección de su casa, pero sí le molestó un poco.

Detestaba el silencioso recordatorio de que era una bestia con un chip de rastreo en el tobillo.

—Mire que no conocerlo… Bien, señor Banner, según la base de datos que dejó Tony a F.R.I.D.A.Y., usted vive en una zona alejada del…. ¿Bronx? —jadeó mirándolo impresionado— Mierda señor Banner, eso es un par de pelotas.

Impresionado y algo culposo por los pensamientos que tuvo del chico, Bruce solo asintió con una sonrisa amable. El gps del auto indicó donde doblar y Peter asintió.

—Gracias F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿puedes cancelar la cena de hoy? Creo que el profesor esta de animos para un poco de compañía.

—No. ¿Qué? Por favor, Peter. Llevarme es más que suficiente.

—Oh vamos señor. No puedo dejarlo así —se quejó con un puchero inmenso sin mirarlo siquiera— Imagínese que lo dejó y usted no cena. Pesará en mi consciencia. —añadió más triste— Aparte, entre nos, tengo una cena, con un idiota… Salveme, profesor Banner.

Bruce meneó la cabeza y gimió por lo alto. No había quien pudiera rechazar esa cara. Sin dudas Tony le hizo excelente en base y estaba seguro de que el chico no le costó nada tomar un poco más por su cuenta.

—Dios, te pareces tanto a él. Era igual de manipulador.

—Usted es de los buenos, señor Banner, es fácil de convencer.

—No, Parker. Tony era un gran maestro.

El chico le sonrió de lado, volviendo a hacer que la nostalgia lo azotara sin piedad alguna. Bruce solo lo miró y se acomodó mejor en el asiento. Con el tiempo aceptó que había gente a la que simplemente no podías rechazar. No porque se muriera de ganas de compartir un momento, sino porque era gente que simplemente iba a insistir y a hacerlo así no quisieras.

— _Con gusto Peter. Enseguida llamó a su acompañante._

—Veo que a tí sí que no te fue nada mal. —sonrió mirando el interior de cuero de y como— Dueño de una compañía de autos, sé que pusiste tu propia empresa de biotecnología en el centro y está empezando a incursionar en los órganos biónicos.

—La vida fue buena sí. —dice con la voz menos chispeante y más calma— La empresa automotor no es mía en sí. Bueno, técnicamente lo es, pero ya sabe cómo era él. Cuando cumplí los veintiuno sus millones cayeron en mi nombre, un horror.

Bruce asintió y le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro.

—Por mucho tiempo lo odie, no quise tocarlo, pero… no dejaba de creer y era ponerme a hacer algo con él, o morir inyectándome algo o tomado. Únicas tres opciones para los niños millonarios, según el Times.

—Me alegro que optaras por la primera.

—Creo que es como yo, ya sabe, la fuerzas externas en nuestros organismos me volvieron inadmisible para b y c. Tocó volverme empresario. —sonrió.

—Y escapar de citas.

—Pues, según mi tía, estoy en una cita ahora. —dijo ladinamente, girando un segundo el rostro para verlo— Estoy seguro que si llamo a Abby ella me desearía la muerte. Siempre le gustó.

Bruce se rio y lo miró incrédulo. Para él era tan ajeno ese concepto…

—Así que, si me lo permite, este año en la reunión de ex alumnos presumiré que salí en una cita con el misterioso, fuerte y sexy profesor Banner.

Esa vez esa afirmación si logró arrancarle una generosa carcajada y Peter continuó manejando mientras lo ponía al día con sus proyectos y las empresas que al fin y al cabo heredó.

Le sorprendía y a la vez no. A cada segundo el chico iba y venía entre el humor, la seriedad, el coqueteo divertido y la risas ladeadas. Era naturalmente encantador, originalmente casual y tremendamente seductor.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, fue cuando Bruce recién recordó el cuchitril donde vivía y por primera vez en muchos años, le apenó. Peter intentó por todos los medios bajar, inclusive se salió de su auto y lo quiso empujar a la puerta, pero Bruce no era ningún niño que pudiera mandarle o cualquiera de esas citas calientes que solía tener a las cuales su miradita lo convencía.

—He dicho que no, ahora vete antes de que llame a la policía.

Peter se tomó el pecho y se inclinó como si sus palabras lo hirieran.

—Es un hombre cruel profesor Banner.

—Muy cruel y ahora vete a buscar otro hombre al que atormentar con esas sonrisas y déjame descansar. Mañana tengo clases y no soy el mismo joven de antes. Un hombre grande como yo necesita descansar.

—¡Oh, vamos profesor. Un poco de leche y galletas y me voy! —volvió a presionar y Bruce meneó la cabeza incrédulo y algo desconcertado por la extraña sensación que le dejó la idea de subirlo y darle galletas y un vaso de leche. 

La imagen por un segundo se sintió violenta y porque diablos malditamente sexy. Era un adulto, Dios le ayude. 

—Parker, he dicho que te vayas y los viejos como yo, no tenemos tanta paciencia.

—Pues, ya sabe profesor, los hombres grandes, son mi especialidad…

Bruce le dio un golpe en el hombro y Peter le sonrió de una forma que francamente lo deslumbró. Su abdomen se retorció un poco y otra vez aquella rara incomodidad, como de traición lo recorrió cuando su mirada se mantuvo más tiempo del que debía en la sonrisa ladeada que Peter le regaló alzando las manos.

—Vete niño, o sacaré al otro sujeto a que te heche. 

Peter soltó una carcajada y al final se rindió. Cabe decir que cinco pares de cabezas se asomaron por su edificio y es que pese a ser él el hombre más fuerte de todo el planeta, muchos de sus vecinos lo habían adoptado en sus familias y siempre que parecía que tenía problemas, salían a ver si necesitaba ayuda. Gracioso, pero congruente. Motivo por el cual seguía allí, por el cual viaja en bus. Tenía el lujo de poder hacerlo, de poder ser parte de una comunidad que no le temía y de subirse al transporte público sin que lo echen. 

—Me alegro de haberlo visto señor Banner, voy a ir por usted un día para almorzar en el campus. Sé que tengo un puesto que le dejará mejores ganancias que le permitirán alejarse un poco del barrio.

Bruce meneó la cabeza y se estiró para darle la mano antes de que pudiera empezar con el mismo cuento de Tony y sus ofertas.

La mano de Peter se cerró sobre la suya, pero lo arrastró a un duro abrazo.

El fuerte y suave aroma del perfume en su pelo lo desconcertó uno segundos y por eso tardó tanto en cortar el abrazo. Sintiéndose algo culpable por demorar, miró en todas direcciones cuando el maldito le guiñó un ojos y le sonrió de lado.

Tony era el mismo tipo de cabrón. Si podía dejarte con un desbarajuste corporal y mental, no perdía la oportunidad.

—Lo veo en el campus, _profesor_. En verdad… en verdad creo que tenemos algunos asuntos en común que podemos llegar a tratar, hace rato no encuentro a alguien con quien poder hablar sin temer a insultar su inteligencia o que fuera rápido para responder. Lo extrañaba.

Bruce lo vio irse, lo vio sintiendo una cosa extraña estrujarse en su abdomen al sentir la rápida mirada que le brindó a él y su cuerpo entero, lo vio sintiendo una rara y extraña culpa. No había hecho nada, pero sintió los ojos acusadores reírse de él, como si estos le dijeran que era un cabrón, pero que no se preocupe, que en realidad, Peter era el cabrón, uno muy irresistible incluso para su propio bien. 


	6. Día 5: Vision // Peter

Vision / Peter _  
«Chocolate»_  
• Starker •

Cuando Peter se ofreció a ayudar a Vis en la cocina, jamás pensó que estaba aceptando una misión clase A.

Se suponía que sería sencillo, pues se la pasaba leyendo libros de cocina. Ahora, claro que: o Vis tenía un grave problema de comprensión lectora, o la idea de la cocina era imposible para él. 

Peter miraba la taza de chocolate intentando determinar cómo podía haber logrado que huela así de mal. Porque esa mierda olía terriblemente mal. Le daba terror pensar en acercarla a su rostro, no podía ni pensar el gusto que dejaría en su boca. 

—Está mal, ¿no es cierto?

—No. Bueno. No sé, no lo probé. —dijo divagando ligeramente, desesperado por encontrar una forma no agresiva o dolorosa de decirle que sí.

—Se nota en tu mirada. Tienes miedo. 

Peter compuso una mueca y se esforzó muchísimo en lucir ofendido. 

—¡No estoy asustado! —lo contradijo cruzando los brazos. 

Vis se rio y se enderezó sacando los codos de la mesada donde se había recargado expectante. Cuando le intentó quitar la taza de enfrente, Peter se insultó. Estaba cansado y la fatiga corporal no ayudaba, pero Vis no tenía que pagar con su humor. 

La noche anterior había ido de patrullaje y las cosas no fueron como esperaba. Le tomó horas llegar a casa y cuando lo hizo ya estaba golpeado y mal herido. No pudo decirle nada a May, y no porque temiera que fuera a retarlo o cosa por el estilo. Peter estaba muy seguro que se había partido algo y no quería asustarla. Solo descansar bastaría pero tampoco es como si ella lo fuera a entender. 

Ahora veía que pese a tener razón, el dolor seguía siendo demasiado punzante y le costaba fingir con mayor credibilidad. 

Siendo francos, si se comió su primer intento de churros —y no era más que una pasta aceitosa con un gusto imposible a harina y aceite—, nada podía ser peor. 

—Vamos Vis, deja mi taza… —pidió intentando sacársela de la mano, pero ambos pelearon por la misma y cuando Vis jaló y su brazo se extendió de golpe, sus dedos se abrieron y de su boca un dolorido grito se escapó. 

Poco importó si tenía que fingir o no, Peter escuchó como la taza se rompió sobre la encimera y otro nuevo alarido se le escapó al sentir como la mayor parte del líquido se le venía encima y lo quemaba. 

—¡Peter! 

—Tr-tranquilo —gimió bajando del taburete alto, mirando su remera toda perdida. 

Más importante que eso, Peter se la alzó y se la quitó estudiando detenidamente el gran morado que tenía sobre su costado derecho. 

No iba a irse con vueltas, se veía decididamente mal. Palpó la zona, no parecía seguir fracturado, pero jodida mierda, que aporreo más duro le habían dado. Parecía increíble que solo una patada hubiera sido la responsable, pero dado que la marca hasta la forma de un pie tenía, debía ser como cierto. 

Soltó un suspiro y bajó el brazo, sin querer pensar en las implicaciones que tendría para él que fuera hubiera alguien capaz de herirlo así de un solo golpe y meneó la cabeza. 

—Deberías haberme dicho que estabas herido. —dice la calmada voz de Vis y Peter alza la vista arrepentido, intentando esconder el golpe— Creo que es tarde para eso —señala el androide, mirando como se esforzaba cruzar los brazos y esconder el morado. 

—Vis, lección número doscientos quince: Nunca es tarde para nada. 

—Bien. Pero ví el golpe. ¿No quieres que bajemos al ala de la enfermería?

—¡No! —dijo rápido, descruzando los brazos, soltando una exhalación adolorida en el proceso— No. —reiteró con más calma, dejando caer cuidadosamente los brazos en la encimera, antes de volver a sentarse— En un par de horas estaré como nuevo. —suspira. 

Vis, no dice nada, no lo presiona pero tampoco es como si lo fuera a dejar estar. Peter se abstiene de decirle que no sea entrometido. Está bien que no lo deje, está bien porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, se preocupan por tí y no estaba bien que él le diera una mala lección solo porque quería esconder su inmundicia. 

—¿Mala noche?

—Mala semana más bien —sonrie, alzando la vista de sus manos— ¡Oh, maldición Vis! —jadea al verlo— ¡También te manchaste toda la remera! —dice señalándola— Lo siento, V. 

Vis da un respingo y se mira la remera, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa. 

Peter muchas veces olvidaba que un ser tan inteligente, era a la vez un ser muy inocente, pero lo recordó enseguida nada más ver que sujetaba el borde de su remera y que, en lugar de alzarla para poder ver de cerca las manchas —como esperó—, se la pasó por la cabeza y quedó en cueros como él. 

—No Vis, yo… Bueno, lo mismo —se rio al ver como Vis lo miraba abriendo los ojos, haciendo un gesto muy inocente al no tener cejas, sin entender qué había hecho mal. 

Sonriéndole con paciencia, Peter solo lo miró y negó. No tenía caso decirle que si él se sacó la remera fue para ver su herida, no porque ese fuera el procedimiento estándar. Siendo honestos, no creía que lejos de él fuera tan patoso como para dejarse caer cosas encima y necesitará un cambio. Esas cosas más bien eran el tipo de accidentes que solo a su alrededor gravitan. 

—¿Hice algo mal? —le pregunta soltando un resoplido cansado y Peter olvidó sus noches de mierda, su maldito mes de mierda y pensó en el pobre de Visión, que pese a llevar años en el planeta, aún había cosas que seguía aprendiendo. 

Peter lo entendía, desde hacía cinco años era parte del mundo de los superhéroes y no había un día que no viniera uno más viejo que él a querer darle lecciones. Era agotador siempre ser el novato, el inexperto, al que se la pasan corrigiendo y en el que no confían. 

—No amigo. —lo disculpó, pensando en que sería lindo que a él alguien alguna vez le dijera eso y no le diera una maldita charla de mil horas sobre los dos mil errores que cometió— Es que nunca te ví sin remera. Me sorprende que tengas pezones —dijo señalando los propios haciendo que Vis lo mirara más sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa que lentamente se extendía por su rostro. 

—Oh, sí. —se rio— Supongo que el señor Stark y Banner olvidaron las cejas, pero recordaron los pezones. 

Peter sonrió con tirantez al pensar en lo que _el señor Stark_ olvidaba y recordaba y asintió. 

—Tampoco tienes vellos —dice señalando la ligera línea de cabellos claros que Peter tenía bajando por sus abdominales— Un plus. Todo lampiño.

Sin capacidad para no pensar en idioteces, repentinamente Peter se imaginó a Visión desnudo y tosió ligeramente. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué pasaba con él?!. 

Un dolorido jadeo se le escapó al sentir como su torso se sacudía y lo que empezó como un intento de animar a un amigo, terminó con Peter de pie, con Visión parado tras suyo apretando la zona de sus costilla con sus amplias manos, impidiendo que sus movimientos torpes y bruscos agitan inecesariamente sus costillas. 

Peter se encontró resoplando y con un par de lágrimas en los ojos y, pese a que no fuera lo más apropiado del mundo, recargado contra el duro pecho a su lado. Las manos lo aferraban tan firmemente que parecían más un vendaje fuerte que otra cosa, así que, pese a la vergüenza, no pudo sino agradecer. 

Cuando el dolor remitió, Peter suspiró e intentó separarse, pero Vis lo hizo girar entre esas grandes palmas y le impidió huir. 

—De verdad creo que deberíamos ir a la enfermería. —murmura viéndole fijo el pecho. 

Un destello rojo lo recorrió y Peter se sintió intimidado. 

—Oye, lo correcto es preguntar si alguien quiere que le revises los huesos. —se burló un poco incómodo, notando que siguen sin remeras, en medio de la cocina y que las manos de Vis estaban en su cintura. 

Dudaba mucho de que el pobre de Vis entendiera lo que cualquier ser humano normal pensaría si los viera, y casi, por un diabólico segundo, Peter deseó que cierto magnate entrará. 

—No hay fractura, pero tienes un par de costillas fisuradas. —murmura deslizando suavemente el dedo por la superficie, señalando exactamente cuáles y Peter se siente mal por pensar en usar así al pobre de Vis.

—Sí, lo imaginé. ¿Te puedes creer que lo hizo dándome solo una patada? —se quejó, ya sin prestarle atención a la pose en la que estaban, ahora que las manos del androide se alejaron de su cuerpo y que la dolorosa verdad de que a ese mismo magnate le traía en completo sin cuidado lo que él hiciera. 

—¿No deberíamos eso reportarlo? 

—¡No! ¡Yo soy más que capaz de solucionar esto Vis! 

Visión lo miró alarmado y Peter se mordió el interior de la mejilla, recordando que su pobre amigo no tenía culpa de que todo el jodido mundo continuará tratándolo como un crío. ¡Dios! Ya tenía veinte, ¡supérenlo! Parecía que se aferraban a que él era un niño solo para poder aferrarse a su maldita juventud. 

—¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de ello? 

—No. Gracias, pero ¿por qué mejor no hacemos esa taza de chocolate? En verdad creo que necesito un poco. —murmuró con un ligero puchero y Visión le correspondió con una gran sonrisa —Deberías ir por una remera o algo para tí y yo buscar una que me quede, porque de verdad, si volvemos a fracasar, no querrás quemarte el pecho. 

—Oh, no me quemo. Mi… piel, es resistente al fuego. 

Peter se quedó quieto y miró sobre su hombro, donde Vis se detuvo. 

—¿De verdad? 

Vis se encogió de hombros y lo miró conteniendo una sonrisa. 

—Oh, qué cosa tan injusta. ¡Ojalá me pasara! 

Riéndose más abiertamente, Visión se acercó y le sujetó una muñeca. Peter entendió que estaba por hacer y en lugar de explicarle lo vital del espacio personal y cómo no quebrarlo, dejó que le apoyara la mano en el centro de su pecho. 

—Mierda… 

No se sentía a nada que fuera lo esperable. Más bien se sentía tan terso y suave que le entraron ganas de acariciarlo más. Se contuvo, obvio. Él no era como Vis, él sí sabía que no era de buen gusto. 

Bueno, igual, Visión literalmente lo invitó a hacerlo. Pero estaba mal, solo que no tanto como para que Peter tuviera que explicarse. No quería hundir la moral del androide, menos ahora que se lo veía más animado. 

Peter estaba sorprendido porque de alguna forma él esperó que su piel tuviera una consistencia más dura, más seca o firme. No espero algo así de tibio y agradable al tacto. Parecía esas cobijas de terciopelo, esas que acaricias una sola vez y no puedes despegarle la mano. No a goma, no a plástico o cualquier tipo de poliuretano. Era más suave que la piel de un bebé y muy cálida. Peter se imaginó por un segundo que acurrucarse contra él en invierno debía ser como una maravilla del mundo o algo. 

—Sí que hicieron un buen trabajo contigo, ¿eh? —silbó asintiendo. 

—¿Crees? Muchos aprecian más la apariencia humana. —suspira y Peter no está seguro de entender, pero en cualquier caso, ese comentario derrumbó un poco del semblante de androide y Peter se sintió mal por él. 

Si algo entendía aparte de la injusticia de ser el novato, era el ser una paria que no encaja y al cual la gente solo aleja más y más. A veces se sentía como si el mundo fuera por un carril completamente distinto al que él.

—No les lleves el apunte Vis, deja que te toquen un brazo y verás que no te dicen nada de apariencia humana. —se rio, ligeramente molesto con la maldita humanidad de idiotas que andaba por allí afuera con ganas de hacer sentir mal a alguien como Vis. 

—Es la necesidad humana de normalidad. —dice despreocupado, soltando su muñeca, Peter sin sacar la mano de su pecho de todos modos— No pueden tolerar mi existencia porque debilita lo que creen y reafirma lo que no quieren creer. 

Peter, dejando de lado la maldita necesidad de seguir acariciando aquella atrayente superficie —que bien haría en recordar que era su jodida piel— alejó la mano de su pecho y alzó la vista. 

—Bueno, lo que quieran te vale. Estas bien así. Y no porta como luzcas V, siempre habrá algo por lo que criticarte. 

La expresión de Vision, más bien esos ojos azules suyos, se clavó en él con más interés del que Peter en verdad se sentía cómodo. Él no era nada para enseñarle cosas vitales a Vis. No se sentía capaz y por eso le ayudaba con la cocina. Que no eras un experto real, pero dado que May arruinaba el 70% de la comida que intenta preparar, si se volvió bueno en salvar comidas. 

Ahora, la cara de su amigo era clara: Quería algo de él y Peter —que encantado lo ayuda— temía que explicarle lo que sea que le aquejara fuera a peor. 

—¿De verdad crees que no importa cómo luzca? 

Peter no sabía si había trampa, asi que fue bastante vago. 

—No creo que sea relevante. 

—Pero lo es para la sociedad. Nos temen. 

—Bueno, también me temen a mí —dijo arrugando la frente. 

—No creo que nadie te tema. 

Peter intentó no lanzarle una mirada mordaz. Vision seguia sin aprender lo que eran las mentiras blancas. 

—Decía —musitó tragando el concepto que él y el resto del mundo tenían sobre su persona—, el miedo es un asunto relativo. Hay gente que teme a los fantasmas, hay las que los invocan… 

—Los fantasmas no existen. 

—¿Estamos yendo a algún lado con esta charla? —dijo apretando su frente, algo agotado— Sé que los ejemplos no son lo mio. 

—Lo siento es que… Pensé que si pudiera lucir humano, la gente… no me tendría miedo. 

Peter se sintió tan inferior. Miró sus problemas y se le antojaron tan mundanos y egoístas. Al final, él solo por orgullo quería que dejaran de tratarlo como un niño, Vision tenía reales problemas. 

—Mira, podríamos… podriamos… ¿probar con maquillarte?. En Youtube y Tiktok hay muchos videos. Digo se tapan tatuajes… Yo creo que… si usamos una buena base y alguna pórtesis para… para camuflar ya sabes… —dijo señalando vagamente la gema en su frente. 

—Es una buena idea —dice asintiendo, con aire contemplativo—. Yo tenía otra cosa en mente, ¿podriamos probar las dos? 

Peter, que temió un poco, asintió sin dudar. Haría lo que sea por ayudar a Vis. No era justo que se pase la mayor parte del tiempo entre esas paredes. La Base era gigante, pero el mundo exterior lo era más. 

—Bien. 

Peter asintió y cuando estaba por coger su celular para buscar algunos de los millones de videos, un destello dorado cubrió el cuerpo de Vis y el celular de Peter terminó el suelo, junto a su mandíbula. 

—¿Me temerán así? —preguntó con una vulnerabilidad que realmente, Peter encontró insultante. 

No lucía bien. Lucia genial. Establezcamos que si fuera una escala del uno al diez, era la menos un mil. 

Una locura. Alto, rubio, ojos azules, piel diafana y entrenado. ¿Esos abdominales los tenía o vinieron con la transformación? Dudas. Muchas. Ninguna de ellas era si lo aceptarían. 

—Amigo, creo que harán fila para invitarte a salir… —susurró— Hombre, casi te maquillo ¿me entiendes? ¿Siempre pudiste hacer eso? —jadea viendolo, estirando la mano con cuidado apoyándola otra vez en su pecho, sintiendo extaciado que era exactamente como la piel humana. 

Sus dedos empezaron a recorrerlo, casi como si estuviera palpando una de las armaduras de Tony. Era increible. 

—Creo que sí. Es la gema. —dice señalando su frente y Peter solo en ese momento alzó la vista y vio la gema brillar suavemente. 

—Wow… No creo que nadie lo note. Eres jodidamente atractivo. ¿Puedes tomar cualquier imagen o…?

—Elegí esta porque es la que más se ajusta a los patrones promedios. 

Peter dudó terriblemente que un hombre promedio se viera así, que tuviera una estructura osea tan perfecta con esa quijada dura y marcada, pero como chico homosexual, Peter no iba a discutirle que sí bien no era el promedio, era lo que más atraía. 

—Pero podría tomar cualquier apariencia, no me transformo yo realmente, es una ilusión en tu mente cuando me ves. 

Peter se quedó parado y antes de que pudiera decir nada, frente suyo estaba Tony. 

Saltó hacia atrás y se golpeó con tal fuerza la espalda, que Vis necesitó cogerlo antes de que se fuera a lleno contra su pecho. 

—Ca-cambia —pidió sin poder verlo, sintiendo que se enloquecía solo de tener el rostro de Tony tan cerca de él— Y-ya entendí. —pidió sintiendo que el dolor sordo de todo lo que la vida se negaba a darle, lo volvía a golpear. 

Suficiente tiempo al día lidiaba con aquellos malditos sentimientos que lo tenían destrozado. No quería verlo, no quería sentirlo. Estaba cansado de que le rompiera el corazón con su rechazo. 

—Perdón, pensé que te… lo siento. —volvió a añadir, retomando su imagen humana. 

Peter no dijo nada y asintió palmeando su hombro. 

—No te preocupes. Es complicado, pero… no te hagas problema. 

La mirada azul se volvio más cálida y Peter sabía que ambos compartían males de amores. 

La espalda de Vision se tensó un poco y antes de que pudiera preguntarle que pasaba, lo vio correr el rostro. Giró el suyo en la misma dirección y se topó de lleno con la mirada whisky de Tony. 

Su _te dije que solo sería tu mentor si dejabas atrás eso de estar enamorado_ estaba quieto mirandolos. Una taza de café estaba alzada a medio camino de su rostro y su boca algo abierta. 

Peter iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, cuando sintió que Vision le soltaba delicadamente la cintura y se enderezaba. Miró de soslayo a su amigo y como notó, tenía las clavículas de este justo en la jodida nariz. 

Lo estaba abrazando, no se había acordado, no le había ni prestado atención. Ahora, sentía que ese ligero calor corporal le quemaba la piel. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de mil colores y se alejó de Vis tartamudeando, disculpandose, empujando al pobre de Vision, cogiendo su remera y huyendo despavorido de la mirada perdida de Tony. 

La puerta se cerró de un portazo y Tony corrió el rostro, miró por donde el chico huía y volvio la vista a Vision que lo miraba con una sonrisa quien sabe que si irónica o simplemente complacido de verlo. 

—¿Me quieres explicar algo? 

—Peter me estaba ayudando a hacer chocolate para servir en Navidad. 

—¿Y lo hacía con su cuerpo? —preguntó ultrajado, sintiendo todos esos celos que no debía sentir comerlo. 

Vis cogio la segunda remera en la mesada y pasó junto a él antes de lanzarle una mierda contemplativa. 

—Creo que sí. —sonrió— Voy a cambiarme y limpio esto. 

Tony lo vio pasar y gruñó por lo bajo viendo la taza volcada y el fantasma de la silueta de Peter entre las manos de Vis, viendo su rostro, demasiado cerca de su boca, sin remera y con las manos en sus jodidos hombros. 

Maldita sea la jodida Navidad. 


	7. Día 6: Tony // Peter.

Tony / Peter _  
«Besos de canela»_  
• Suave • 

Tony no es que no confiara en Peter, es que el chico no sé ayudaba. Él tenía fe, pero Parker parecía decididamente abocado de dinamitarla a cada acción.

—Ahora, solo tengo que agregar esto muy lentamente… —dijo el chico mordiendo su labio inferior, mirando la tableta, mirando el inmenso boul que tenía frente a él, mirando los ingredientes, la tableta, el boul, a él y a la tableta una última vez.

Tony se encomendó a la divinidad de turno que pudiera coger su pedido. No lucía nada, pero nada convencido de lo que tocaba hacer acontinuación.

Él tampoco lo estaba. Es que el miedo palpable que Parker le demostraba a la batidora, que le mandó traer cuando empezó con el cuento de cocinar cosas para Navidad, no le ayudaba en lo absoluto.

El estar cubierto —de quien dice realmente cubierto— de azúcar, harina y canela no le sumaba. Sus rulos tenian mechones blancos desde el instante en que metió todos los ingredientes secos en la batidora e intentó ponerla a andar en la tétrica máxima velocidad.

Ahí fue cuando Tony tuvo que terminar allí parado, supervisando todo el proceso antes de que la cosa se fuera de control. Pasaba por allí, solo fue por una taza de café cuando Parker lo saludo y la batidora explotó soltando por todas direcciones polvos blancos. Tony se cubrió, Peter chilló contra la máquina hasta que él la desenchufó de un tirón. Sí. El trabajo iba a tener que esperar o Tony podía decirle adiós a su pobre cocina.

—Solo hazlo, Parker. —lo apuró, empezando a desesperarse.

—Solo estoy viendo que no me falte nada…

—Te digo yo que no falta nada. Bate eso.

El chico alzó la mirada y Tony hubiera sido incapaz de mirarlo con odio —pese a que empezaba a agotarlo— pues sus pestañas estaban llenas de partículas de azúcar.

—Pareces un niño todo sucio. —dijo en su lugar y Peter corrió rápido la vista, sonrojándose.

—Usted tiene canas y yo no le digo viejo decrépito.

Tony lo miró alzando una ceja y el ruido de la batidora le impidió poder decirle algo. Contuvo una carcajada cuando el bastardo lo miró por encima de la máquina y Tony solo tomó otro poco de su café, jurando que ya le cobraría eso de viejo decrépito.

La tarea parecía no muy difícil, pero cuando la mezcla se formó, Tony lo vio lidiar con una manga trasparente y la pasta el tiempo suficiente para pararse y hacerlo él.

—Quita, quita —dijo corriendo, dandole un golpe en las manos para que suelte la maldita manga, la espátula y el boul— Siéntate y aprende. —le gruñó y el chico empezó a refunfuñar, apoyandose en la mesada a su lado, estudiando cuidadosamente como él lo hacía.

No fue tan fácil Tony maldijo, la pasta se pegaba a la manga y a la espátula. Cada que intentaba sacarla más se pegaba, cuanto más intentaba separarlas, más arrugaba la manga y menos mezcla quedaba en ella.

Peter se rio cruelmente cuando Tony gruñó exasperado, soltando los utensilios, retirandose el suéter que tenía, quedando solo con la remera fina.

—¿Se supone que debo aprender algo o…?

—Porque no continuas con otra cosa. —le espetó volviendo a la carga, estudiando la manga y la mezcla con menos arrogancia y más respeto.

No fue facil, pero lo logró con muchos menos intentos que el mocoso. Peter se paró junto a él y cogio una de las grandes placas que tenía por ahí sin dejar de reírse y felicitarlo cuando vio que al fin Tony encontró un sistema funcional para rellenar la manga.

Mientras él terminaba de quitarle el aire a aquella cosa del demonio, asegurando el pequeño pico en la punta, mucho más concentrado de lo que hubiera pensando, soportando los codazos y golpes del chico cuando la manga se le resbalaba o el contenido se le escurría por arriba de esta, manchando sus manos y volviendo todo un regadero, Parker al fin dejó lista la placa con un papel blanco y fino frente a él.

Como ya estaba picado, como ya empezaba a enfermarse con aquella mierda, Tony decidió que él pondría la mezcla en la placa. Peter, recordándole que era su idea, que él buscó la receta y básicamente hizo todo, empezó a pelear con él por la manga y antes de que Tony pudiera determinar como terminaron así, si era de adultos o no, estaban los dos empujándose, aplastándose uno contra otro, vueltos un desastre de harina, azúcar y canela.

Peter le lanzó una telaraña a su mano y terminó la riña cuando le hizo bajar de golpe el brazo que sostenía extendido sobre su cabeza, alejando de él la manga.

—Son mis galletitas, señor Stark. —dijo muy digno, jadeando un poco por la batalla que habían armado en la que con poco orgullo Tony reconoció le lanzó la mezcla de azúcar en polvo y canela en la cara— No voy a dejar que me robe el éxito. —le espetó, sacudiendo ligeramente los restos de comida.

Dudando sobreramente de que eso pudiera salir bien, sintiendose un idiota inmaduro por terminar peleando así con el chico, Tony dio un pasó hacia atras, alzando las manos.

Peter le sonrió con diablura y Tony, por millonésima vez, contuvo el impulso de limpiar su rostro. Era infantil e idiota, pero lucía… lucía realmente tierno.

Peter volvió a concentrar su atención en la manga, volvio a ver la tableta y movió con cuidado la mezcla. Ambos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que era bastante fácil de maniobrar y para cuando entraron al horno, Tony notó que había perdido casi toda la tarde en eso.

Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y él se suponía tenía mucho que hacer antes de eso. Incómodo y algo preocupado por lo fácil que fue perder todo ese tiempo, estaba por irse cuando el chico alzó la vista del horno y lo miró con una sonrisa inmensa.

—¿Quiere una taza de chocolate? —preguntó limpiando sus manos en el delantal. Delantal más sucio que limpio a esas alturas— Esto va a estar dentro de poco, si salen buenas, las haré para Navidad.

Tony llevaba años sin tomar chocolate, porque no era un niño básicamente. Se estaba por negar, realmente, pero el chico le ganó de mano.

—Oh, perdón. —dijo de inmediato, enderezandose, mirándolo como si por primera vez notara que estaba realmente ahí o quien era, en cualquier caso, el que estaba ahí— Lo siento, seguro tiene cosas que hacer, señor Stark. Perdone por… por bueno, por tener que hacerle perder así el tiempo. Es que estas herramientas son muy sofisticadas. —se rio rascando su cuello— En casa solo tengo una cuchara de madera, no pensé que en verdad me fuera a traer todas ellas cuando se las pedí. Creía que sería gracioso. Creo que esto me enseña a que no es usted muy dado a entender el cinismo.

Tony era muy dado, pero más dado era a hacer lo que ese crío le pedía. Obviamente. Sorpresivamente. Jamás se le ocurrió que fuera chiste, aunque, ya pensado, tiene más lógica. Peter jamás pedía nada. ¿A cuento de qué le pediría una batería de pastelería entera? De nada. A cuento de nada. Pero Tony estaba demasiado ocupado luchando contra unas irrefrenables ganas de complacerlo como para discernir.

Ahora, la parte donde él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar ahí, se notaba a leguas que no lo dijo para dar pena. Eso fue lo peor. Genuinamente, Peter, pensaba que Tony era un tipo demasiado ocupado como para quedarse junto a él, esperado con un chocolate, a que unas galletas de mierda se hicieran.

Llevaba razón. Pepper le atizaría el culo cuando supiera que no leyó nada de lo que le dejó.

—Café, Parker. Los adultos toman café.

El chico le lanzó una mirada tan incrédula que Tony volvió a sentirse ruin.

Tenía que dejar de evitarlo, así se le hiciera mierda la cabeza. Debía dejar de hacerlo. La sonrisa lenta y llena de alegría que le soltó era completamente inadmisible. ¿Para eso lo quería pululando en su Base? ¿Para que Peter no se pudiera creer que Tony le regalaba su tiempo?

—Imagino que no sabes hacer ni un intento de café.

—Se echar a andar la cafetera…

—Dios te ayude chico. Vamos, limpiemos todos esto y te enseño. ¿Cómo haces ahora que vives solo? ¿Qué tomas en la mañana?

Peter, dijo que chocolate y Tony rodó los ojos. Empezó a limpiar y decididamente lo primero que hizo fue ir por el delantal que Parker traía que lo estaba sacando de quicio al ser un cúmulo de manchas y mugre. Se lo desató cuando este se inclinó sobre la encimera y lo lanzó por el conducto de la ropa sucia. El chico soltó comentarios mordaces sobre la vejez y los tocs y Tony sobre la juventud y el rechazo a la higiene. Ambos se rieron, Tony volvió a olvidarse de trabajar.

Rápidamente hicieron buen equipo, como en casi todo. Peter era demasiado alborotado para concentrarse en pasarle una esponja a los trastes sin hacer un regadero de agua abriendo al punto máximo la llave, así que él se remangó y mientras lavaba sin hacer del suelo una piscina, Peter le alcanzaba los trastes y limpiaba la mesada .

Ni siquiera había terminado de secar sus manos cuando el reloj del horno terminó y Peter saltó ansiosamente. Puede ser que una parte de él se alcanzara a apagar ahora que parecía que no había una taza de café que compartir, pero el sentimiento de extraño vacío en su pecho se vio olvidado al notar lo que el chico estaba por hacer. Tony lo frenó antes de que abriera el horno y le dio los guantes, pues el muy descuidado se había olvidado por completo de ponerlos en sus manos.

La mirada que le soltó parecía de verdad tan infantil, tan… íntima y conectada a ese nivel, de esa forma que solo la gente que realmente está en la misma sintonía puede hacerlo. Otra vez lo llenó la sensación de que eran demasiado iguales en sus diferencias, otra vez Tony sintió el tirón en su interior. Ese mismo al que se negaba a claudicar y en lugar de recorrer el camino por el intentaba hacerlo andar, recorría el opuesto.

Tony estaba teniendo el día más increíble del mundo, pero Peter parecía esmerarse por hacerlo cada vez más increíble. Más extraño y… de ellos.

Cogiendo los guantes, cubrió sus manos y sacó la bandeja volviendo al mundo real que los rodeaba sin problemas, no así como él, que necesitó carraspear y recordarse qué hacían.

Los resultados no estaban _tan_ mal. No es que estaban bien, solo que no tan desastrosos como uno creería viendo lo que costó solo poner la mezcla en la manga.

—Bueno, en apariencia, no es que nos quedaran parecidas…

No quedaron parecidas fuentes Tony mirando la imagen de la tableta y la bandeja— Para nada.

Peter le rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. Tomó una de las galletas con sus dedos, la alzó a la altura de su boca y dijo:

—Es que se parecen a mi boca. —Explicó con completa convicción— Se llaman besos de canela, tienen que parecerse a la boca del cocinero Tony, no a la de la que hizo la receta en línea.

Pero _Tony_ no miraba la galleta ni pensaba en la maldita receta. _Tony_ solo miraba su boca, solo pensaba en que, Dios, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que pasó una tarde así? ¿Alguna vez lo hizo? Su madre y él nunca ha hecho algo así. Jamás. Él solo sin dudas que no.

Y ahí estaba, parado en medio de la cocina, viendo unas galletas que lucian horribles, viendo al chico que… que cada día que pasaba más cosas cambiaba en él, más le sacaba, mucho más le daba.

—Y lo importante es el sabor —prosiguió ajeno a lo que le hacía, siempre demasiado metido en su loco y estrambótico mundo para notar que ponía patas patas arriba el suyo— Y el olor —añadió olfateando la galleta con convicción — Y eso si huele . —Murmuró soplandola ligeramente antes de intentar llevarsela a la boca.

Y Tony iba a claudicar, cuando lo vio probar ligeramente la galleta, cuando vio que el chico abría los ojos sorprendido a él —incrédulo como juraba no sentirse— de que supiera bien, Tony se hubiera rendido a él y sus besos de canela, pero la dolorosa realidad de quien era se impuso y antes de que pudiera cortar el abismo de un pasó que los separaba FRIDAY lo interrumpió.

\- _Señor, la señorita Potts está intentando comunicarse con usted desde hace un rato. Insiste en venir a la sede si no la atiende en este momento._

Tony gruñó y tocó el intercomunicador en su oido mientras Peter tomaba otra galleta y se la zampaba de una vez y otra, y otras dos antes de que al fin le pasaran a llamada.

\- _Tony, ¿tu en verdad crees que a mi puedes dejarm-_

—Espera un segundo. —La cortó, sujetando la mano del chico, empujando la galleta a su boca— Ahura zi —masculló con la boca medio entre abierta, asintiendole a Peter que lo miró como diciendo: _¿Vio lo deliciosas que estan?_

\- _¿Estas buscando que vaya a darte una patada?_ —Le preguntó su amiga por lo bajo, casi siseando— _Porque puedo Tony, puedo ir a patear tu vago trasero sin necesidad de que me toques las narices de esta forma._

Tony le hubiera dicho que sí, quizás fuera eso lo que necesite, pero Peter le convidaba otra galleta y cuando abrió la boca para recibirla no pudo más al volver a ver su hermosa y gran sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Será que pasas mañana? —musitó volviendo a frenar la mano para evitar que esta se acercara a su boca con la galleta, tomando con la libre el audífono y sacándoselo—, hoy no estoy para nadie más...

El chico lo miró extrañado, pero Tony dejó el inter y la galleta en la mesada sin decirle nada. Su pecho se agitó, el vacío volvió a recorrerlo, a acariciarle con su frio tacto el cuerpo y sin poder conter más dentro suyo aquello que rugía desesperado por salir, cogió las mejillas de Peter entre sus manos y solo lo miró.

Estaba seguro que todas las señales correctas de él, pero no quería arruinarlo con un momentáneo delirio. Peter pasó saliva y cerró tan delicadamente sus pestañas aún manchadas con azúcar glass que Tony solo pudo acercarse a su boca y suspirar. El chico se estremeció, sus manos le aferraron la cintura y Tony sintió sus hombros temblar. Le dolía el pecho solo de ver cuán perfecto y genuino podía ser.

El tibio aire que exhaló se estrelló contra su boca y mientras el ligero húmedo calor lo rodeaba y lo cubría, Tony se acercó el ínfimo espacio entre ellos y simplemente lo besó.

Peter no se alejó, y le concedía que más que un pequeño ruidito sorprendido no soltó. En su lugar, el chico se acercó ese bendito pasó que se sentían mil, y se apretó a él.

Sabía a azúcar y canela, sabía a Navidad. 


End file.
